Mystery of the Fallen
by hinterom
Summary: Here lies the account of what actually happened in Dragon Quest 9.
1. Prelude

"Apus Major, you summoned me?" Aquila shut the door behind him and made his way into the dimly lit room. Not many were requested to see the leader of the Celestrians, especially after the accident.

"Yes, m'boy." An excited voice called from the window. Come see!"

Aquila came cautiously to the window and gazed out at a familiar sight: the barren Yggdrasil Tree, shivering in the wind. "Sir...I don't understand-", Aquila started.

"You've heard of The Prophecy, no doubt." Apus Major turned, "Well it's about to happen! The tree is almost ready!"

Aquila shook his head, "Ready for what?"

"To bear its fruit." Apus Major's voice now suddenly grew mysteriously cold, "Listen to me! We cannot miss our chance! Finally, we have been called home. The Almighty is ready for His kingdom. And you are going to play a part in our Salvation."

Aquila slowly began to understand, "You...you're saying...I'm in the prophecy?" A grin creeped across his face, "Have I really been chosen?"

A muffled chuckle came from Apus Major, "Oh my dear boy, no not you. Your apprentice!"


	2. Chapter 1

"Why do they always stare?"

Aquila kept walking.

I suppose at this point, Castor should've been used to this...but then again, who can shrug off a cold glare from anyone? Especially from the people who are supposed to be your friends.

After his second or third year of schooling, Castor had been given his own personal tutor (that tutor was Aquila) and ever since then, he was seen differently. That conversation with Lyra, his supervisor at the time, left him with everything and nothing. Even though this was a great honor, bing individually raised apart from the other kids did not fit Castor's description of ideal. In fact, he had quickly earned his place among a group of friends. A couple of guys who hadn't spoken a word to him since his "promotion." They simply stared.

"-Did you not hear what I said?" Aquila turned suddenly to Castor, who must've been daydreaming. He did that.

"Apus Major has asked me to bring you to him." Aquila's tone relaxed, "And I think you'll like what he has to say."

Castor grinned. Aquila always talked about his own first testing. Apus Major would sit the pupil down and ask them a few questions and then see how their physical skills were. Of course, there were few opportunities to shine during these examinations, so having a personal tutor who knew a few tricks helped. Aquila often liked to remind Castor of just how lucky he was.

Then the doors opened. There stood the famed Apus Major. He was looking out the window, just as his portrait in the library did. But the room seemed warmer than its illustrated duplicate. There were more people who now smiled at the visitors.

But Apus Major's smile was biggest.

"My sons! Welcome! Please, please sit!"

It was pretty much a blur from there.

As far as Castor could remember, there was a lot of clapping, hand shaking, and suddenly he and Aquila were out the door before they could say "Yggdrasil."

'What happened to the testing part?' He thought. But it looked like they were far beyond that. Aquila was pulling him to the Flight Gallery.


	3. Chapter 2

Castor had been to the Flight Chamber on a regular basis during the past month, so what was so special about this time? But Aquila pulled Castor quickly along as if his life depended on it.

"Aquila, what happened back there? What about the testing?" Castor asked as he tried to catch his breath.

But Aquila seemed to be wondering the same thing, "I thought for sure..." he started, but then shook his head dismissively. "Don't worry about it, Castor. I'm sure it was nothing...maybe it was a pre - examination of sorts. They do that you know." His pace slowed as they entered the room. The Flight Chamber almost acted like a gate. It was the main connector between the Human Realm and the Region of the Angels and only a few of the Angels were permitted to use it. One of the perks of being tutored, though, was that Castor was one of those lucky few who had actually stepped foot in the world below. Usually Castor and Aquila would use this opportunity to fight monsters. Since the Observatory was generally a peaceful setting, many forgot the importance of military training. But Aquila recognized Castor's skill with the sword, so he tried to endorse his pupil's interest as often as he could.

"Going down?" The gatekeeper Josephine asked when Aquila and Castor approached The Door. Aquila nodded.

And they jumped.

Castor hadn't thought about it until they were falling, but Aquila never told him why they were using The Door that day. Usually their monster training was a special treat. But Aquila seemed so sure of where they were going that Castor decided not to bring it up. After all, Aquila had been acting oddly ever since the "false alarm." He kept telling Castor it was nothing and that there was always next term to be promoted, but why did they clap? Castor barely had time to consider this before the hard ground materialized beneath him.

"Just give me a minute." Aquila snapped as he wiped his forehead, it had begun to rain.

Aquila wandered off over to the left, so Castor decided to take a seat. He soon realized that these grasslands seemed familiar to him. "Where are we?" He wondered, "I don't see any monsters." When Castor finally decided to speak up, he turned to an empty valley. Aquila was no where to be seen.

"Aquila?"


	4. Chapter 3

By the time the sky had turned an orange-ish pink, Castor had still not found any sign of his master. It was almost as if he had disappeared. The rain kept a steady patter against Castor's wings as he trudged through a muddy field. It seemed almost funny to Castor that Aquila had run off.

A few years back, when Castor had reached his tenth year in school, he had been informed of a chance to explore the Human Realm. Aquila at that time was still cynical towards his apprentice and assured him that the chances of Castor being chosen for this mission were slim. Nevertheless, a letter arrived days later inviting Castor to partake. The idea was simple, this opportunity was created in order to find responsible youngsters suitable for a promotion. At that time, Castor hadn't yet been to another world, so the idea of adventuring into the unknown was thrilling. When the company took flight, the six boys and girls who had been hand chosen were told what was expected of them. "There will be no fighting or major quests as you might expect. You will be expected to make note of every single observation you make. Each of you will remain in one human settlement and must capture it all." The six were given a day below and when they had returned, none, especially Castor, were ever the same. And ever since, he had studied the lay out of each land he and Aquila visited.

But Castor still had no idea where he was.

The sound of distant voices broke Castor's day dream.

"C'mon Grandpa! Just a little further!" A young girl's voice carried across the hills and aroused Castor's curiosity. He headed toward the dirt trail which lay directly in front of him.

A dark haired, fair skinned, child held the hand of a withered man and trotted along the trail toward a wooden gate. The Humans could not see an Angel unless he allowed it, so Castor drew closer to the pair without fear.

"Erinn..." The old man coughed, "Erinn could we take a small break?"

The girl looked to the gate and the village that lay beyond it, "But...we're so close!" After thinking it over, though, the girl lay down her pack and let the old man breath.

Castor sauntered over to the girl and wondered what he would say if she could see him. She seemed intelligent for her age and full of life, but what was she doing out here all by herself with an old man to take care of? Suddenly, he heard a rustle of bushes off in the distance. Castor knit his eyebrows as he decided to investigate the disturbance. When he had reached the bush, a familiar sound reached his ears and he jumped back. The green cruelcumber made a hissing noise as he stepped out from behind his hiding place. A hideous grin overtook his veggie face and he reached for a tiny spear beside him.

But Castor was quicker and his sword glistened in the setting sun as it made contact with the cruelcumber's body.

A pained yelp escaped the monster before he turned to dust and Castor returned his sword to it's sheath, glancing back to the girl and her grand father.

They were completely oblivious. "Good." Castor thought. And he jogged back over to the trail.


	5. Chapter 4

The sign above the gate was old and weathered, but Castor still made out the words "Angel Falls." He remembered that name. This village was under Aquila's care. The sun was long gone and Castor decided it was best to stop searching for his master as he walked over to a nearby bench. Voices could be heard from somewhere nearby but the young angel didn't care to listen. "Why on Earth would he leave like that?" Castor wondered. It just didn't make sense. Suddenly, the voices were closer than Castor was comfortable with and he jumped off of the bench just in time to dodge a group of teens trotting down the walk-way. "You're such a dimwit, Hugo!" one exclaimed. The words belonged to a boy about Castor's age. He was a bit shorter though, with lighter hair and a rugged expression. "Am not!" replied another, "All I was saying is that the statue hasn't changed at all. It has said 'Castor' for as long as I can remember." "Whatever." The first boy grunted, "I just know the name used to be Aquila and now some monkey has gone off and changed it. Not that I care, though. Guardians don't even exist anyway." The boys were gone before Castor could regain his balance. "What do they mean...statue?" He thought. Castor knew that there were many humans who did not believe in the Guardian Angels so that comment did not surprise him, but if there was a statue that had his name on it... Castor dashed off after the two boys. 


	6. Chapter 5

The two boys continued an endless banter on subjects such as school work and vacation plans. "My dad claims we're too busy to go on vacation this summer." The boy who was called Ivor grumbled. "Gee, I can't wait to get out of here!" Castor rolled his eyes. How could they be so ignorant? It was then that he stopped himself. "Remember," He whispered, "they're only human."

The village wasn't very large. In fact, after a few blocks, Castor began to get an idea about the lay out. "So...you talk to Erinn much these days?" Hugo glanced to his friend curiously. But Ivor just shrugged. "Sure. How many people do you think live in this stupid town, huh? Don't really have many options." They were crossing a small bridge now and the two boys stopped abruptly. "Now look here!" Ivor ran over to a statue. _The_ statue. "It says Castor! Right here in the little box!" Hugo sauntered over and looked at the statue, unshaken. "Yeah, Ivor. I know. But that doesn't prove anything. Like I said before, that name has been there for awhile now."

Castor, too, drew closer and peered at the statue. Sure enough, his name was sitting right there, plain and simple. Castor began to piece it all together. Usually, the name of the village guardian was engraved on a statue like this one. And if it used to say Aquila as Ivor claimed, then the guardianship of Angel Falls must have been passed on to Castor! "That's why we came down here!" Castor started, "The Council took Angel Falls from him and so he wanted to say goodbye." But now it was dark, and there was no sign of Aquila anywhere. So the question remained: where is he?

The sun was coming up as Castor tried to keep his droopy eyes open. He had found a nearby park bench a little while after Ivor and Hugo left and was balancing his chin on his fist, thinking. It was nice being "invisible" sometimes, he thought. Because then people couldn't ask him what was on his mind. Of course, among the obvious, Aquila was still an active topic of wonder, but so was the way to get back home. To the Observatory. Castor pushed a loose bronze curl back behind his ear and shuttered.

Just then, a figure began to approach Castor and after a moment of watching it move, he realized it was the same girl whom he helped yesterday. Erinn passed Castor by without a glance and walked over to the guardian statue, which was a ways down the road, but still in sight. After Castor had realized what he had taken from his master, he decided it would be sort of strange to be camped out right next to his own statue, so Castor had moved during the night. But now he stood and followed the girl to see what she would do next. Erinn circled the statue slowly, staring in awe at its figure and began to speak to it, occasionally laughing (which seemed pretty crazy to Castor). As he drew closer her words became audible, "-and Castor...thank you for keeping us safe. I really appreciate it. That sounds dumb but I do." And at that moment she looked away from the statue and rested her eyes on Castor. "Thank you."


	7. Chapter 6

Castor caught himself as he stumbled backwards. It was almost as if Erinn _knew_ he was there! A grin spread across her face and her cheeks became rosy red. The young angel too, found his hands cupping his ears as they were burning hot. Was this how being a guardian angel felt? No one ever acted like they had _owed_ Castor anything- let alone gratitude! Castor had entered his time in the Observatory with the mindset of a pupil: he existed to be taught and to later, teach. Or at least, that's what he thought he was there for. Understood, the job of a guardian was quite different, they were more like heroes. No one expected the guardian angels to spend their time reading books and interpreting prophecies. But although Castor tended to be a dreamer, having a master with the realistic views of Aquila meant that Castor imagining himself as a guardian would be just silly.

But now it was real. He was a guardian.

And to this girl, he was a hero too.

As Erinn began to walk away, a faint blue mist came from somewhere within her chest and floated towards Castor.

_"Benevolence." _Castor thought.

Benevolence was what guardians lived for. This was a treasure that only came from _true_ thankfulness. If there was ever a day where the Great Yggdrasil Tree were to bear its fruit, it would be on account of this stuff.

Castor gingerly reached out his hand and grasped the mist (yes, this is possible. If angels can live on clouds, they can grasp mist). Instantly Castor's head felt light and his eyes began to form black dots wherever he looked. He had been told of this sensation. In school the professors described this feeling as _nimi puritatem. _Although the angels were celestial beings, The Almighty had been the Creator of all things pure and holy. So even the purest bit of something was too much for the angels. Castor knew there was only a little time til he would faint out of weariness, so he had to make a choice: return to the Observatory without Aquila, or let this benevolence diminish and keep searching.

He raised his eyes to the heavens and held tight to the blue mist. "I'll be back for you." He whispered.

Castor's last thought, however, as he lifted off the ground, was not of Aquila and his whereabouts, but of Erinn and the way his ears had nearly burnt off when she looked at him. If that was a normal thing for guardians, once they received a bit of benevolence, he was going to like this job.


	8. Chapter 7

The observatory within sight at last, Castor found his burden easier to bear. The blue mist almost began to glow brighter as it and Castor drew closer to the Great Yggdrasil Tree. Already Castor could guess what would happen next: as he came to deliver the benevolence, many would surround him asking him questions he didn't have time to answer. _Where is Aquila?_ Or_ Why do you get to be a Guardian?_ Oh, and_ How does your hair stay like that? _Etc. "If only there were a way around all the crowds!" Castor thought.

He held tight to his benevolence and tried to focus on the troubles at hand. His master was missing and as far as anyone else knew, Castor could've simply left him in the mortal world to fend for himself. But no, that wouldn't make sense. Aquila was a master for a reason. He could handle a foreign land on his own. But why? Why did he run off? And what was it about _Erin?_ Castor shook his head, no. He couldn't be thinking of that girl at a time like this. It must just be the benevolence making him all woozy and anxious.

"Here we go." Castor thought as he prepared to enter through the portal. In just a few moments he would find himself in the Observatory Loading Dock, surrounded by guards and officials who had been worried sick about the missing pupil and his mater...or perhaps... the guardian and his _former_ master... However, as Castor emerged through the portal, the Loading Dock was completely empty. "Well this is strange" He thought as he shifted his benevolence into his left arm. "Perhaps luck is in my favor and everyone is either busy at work or distracted!" Castor decided. At that he quickly made his way through the skirts of the Observatory, the Great Yggdrasil Tree in his sights.


	9. Chapter 8

As Castor approached The Tree, a murmur began to rise. Barely within sight of the Great Branches, Castor realized that something was going on. As he stepped forth into the grassy area surrounding The Yggdrasil Tree, he found himself amongst a crowd of his fellow angels. There was a nervous tension in the air and he couldn't help but look around for Aquila, hoping that somehow his master could be there to explain all this, as he always would have.

"Castor! Thank Almighty!" A female voice yelled out from his left and Castor swirled around to meet eyes with Frankie. Castor had known Frankie for about three years now, and she was one of the few he could call his friend. Like Castor, Frankie had been "upgraded" in a sense to a private tutor at a surprisingly young age. Although, Castor still held the record for the youngest to be "upgraded" (which he often liked to remind Frankie about). Anyways, there stood Frankie, white as a ghost, just itching to tackle Castor with a big ol' bear hug. Apparently he had been gone longer than he thought.

Instead of hugging him though, Frankie went with the yelling bit, "I can't believe you!" she started, "We thought you were gone! After your induction to a guardian (congrats by the way), you just disappeared! What happened?"

Castor thought perhaps he should explain, but decided otherwise. "Frankie, have you seen Aquila?" There would be time for stories later.

What little look of comfort found on Frankie's face from finding her friend diminished. "Aquila?" She whispered, as if she was talking to herself. "Oh, Castor. This isn't good. I thought you two went together! But you're saying he's no where to be found?" Her bright blue eyes seemed to gloss over in worry. Castor had never seen her like this. "What is it?" He demanded, almost too harshly. Aquila could fend for himself, it just wasn't...well...convenient...Was Frankie suggesting he could be in trouble?

"Frankie, my mast- er, Aquila can take care of himself! I'm sure he'll be fine. But in the meantime..." Castor was reminded by the blue glowing benevolence that rested in his arm by the light it cast on Frankie's face. She too looked down at the benevolence and was instantly calmer, as if she needed to pay her respects to this sacred item. Benevolence did that. Anything pure could.

"Castor...is that...?" Angels alone, couldn't collect benevolence. Only a guardian could. And seeing as how Frankie was still in training, she was shocked by the image of her friend holding something so magnificent. It was surreal to the both of them.

Castor's face immediately felt pink again, this time out of uneasiness. "Listen, I think I need to deliver this...right away...won't something happen to it if I don't?" The two imagined the benevolence just dissipating at any moment into thin air. They shuddered.

"Right." Frankie turned to face The Tree. "There's something you need to know first Castor." said Frankie as she pushed aside her brown curls, "The Great Tree has been acting odd lately. In fact, ever since the two of you disappeared there have been strange...signs...and...and" her voice turned into a whisper, "warnings."

"Warnings?" Castor felt the blue light in his arms dim. He began to panic. "But Aquila! Does he know? Don't you think we could-"

"I don't know, Castor." Frankie put her arm to his elbow, "All I know is that the best person to bring that...thing...to is Apus Major. He's standing over there by the foot of Her." She began to push at Castor to lead him towards the center of the crowd.

As Castor approached, a hush fell over the voice of the crowd. Everyone was watching the young guardian and his benevolence. He was greeted with warm smiles, however, by Apus Major and his high advisers. These figures, whom he had read about so many times as a child, stood here right in front of him with their eyes directed on him, as if he were now a part of this.

Castor didn't know it he was ready.


	10. Chapter 9

Castor felt as though each action he made were wobbly and awkward. With everyone staring at him so intently, it was hard to focus on his task. Without a word, Apus Major had motioned for Castor to deliver the benevolence to The Great Tree himself.

Having at last reached deliverable-distance, Castor gazed up at the beautiful Tree before him. The Great Yggestrial had played this sort of untouchable, omniscient being in Castor's imagination, ever since he was young. But now, with The Tree so close, Castor realized he could never paint its picture in his mind alone.

The crowd around him seemed to smother him and he found it hard to breathe. With a shaky sigh, Castor closed his eyes and took a knee before Yggestrial. Slowly he extended his hands to place the benevolence before Her, still sensing the mystical substance about his fingertips.

Now as explained before, Castor had never been able to deliver, let alone hold, benevolence. So as you may imagine, kneeling before a magical Tree, before hundreds of your piers, in dead silence was pretty intimidating for Castor. With his head still bowed, it was hard to tell if the benevolence had disappeared or if a branch of The Tree had somehow grabbed it from him (come to think of it, Castor had no idea how a blue mist was to be accepted), anyhow, Castor decided to give it a moment more before he raised his head. And sure enough, as his eyes met his empty hands, The Great Yggestrial started to glow a faint blue. The crowd of angels "oooh-ed" and "aaaahh-ed" and Castor himself was at a loss for words. This was a big moment for him. "Castor." Whispered a voice next to him. Frankie grasped his arm and helped him stand. The two of them took a step back and watched in wonder at the tree.

Suddenly, the trees glow intensified. The blue light began to reach out towards bystanders and all were surrounded by a shining mist. Whoops of delight and of confusion arose as the elderly exclaimed that "Something" was about to happen, while the young suspected an error in the delivery.

Apus Major alone remained silent. As Castor and Frankie looked about them, Castor noticed this and approached the old Guardian. "Sir..." Castor started. But Apus Major raised his hand and stayed his stare toward The Tree. At last he whispered to Castor two words that were hardly audible, "It's time."


	11. Chapter 10

Before Castor could ask what Apus Major meant, there was a loud _crack!_ and Castor found himself crumpled up on the ground. Screams followed and everything turned to chaos. "Frankie…" Castor managed- but there was no reply. The ground seemed to shake below him and Castor realized something horrifying-the Great Tree had lost its glow. Where a shimmering, almost celestial figure had once stood, a trunk, barren of leave or fruit shivered in its place. Once again, Castor felt a tremor, giving him the desire to run and therefore, the will to stand. As his knees trembled below him, Castor tried to take in the maelstrom about him. Fellow angels ran this way and that crying out words like "Fruit!" or "Omen!" and even "Train!" However, there was a small group standing by the edge of the platform, overlooking the sky beneath. Castor felt an urge to join them. Perhaps these wise, all knowing guardians would know what was going on! As he made his way over, Castor heard a familiar voice somewhere behind him, "Castor." He swirled around and found the very pale Frankie. Her hand gripped the skin right above her elbow as she tried to sit up. She too, had been knocked over and had apparently fallen where one of the Yggestrial's branches would find itself shortly after. As Castor ran to help her up, he tried to take her hand. But Frankie refused to remove it from her arm. "Frankie, please. Let me help you." Castor whispered. As heroic as he was, nursing was not exactly his forte. At last, Frankie released her firm grasp and her olive skin was at once covered in a dark red ink: blood.

"Oh-kayy." Castor took a deep breath and managed to help up his friend. "Let's get you to Dr. Cosello."

Castor looked again to the group of advisors and found that the doctor was amongst them. With Frankie by his side, Castor advanced and called out the doctor's name. Castor's voice seemed to surprise them and a path was at once cleared from him to the doctor, who stood closest to the edge.

"Doctor Cosello," he tried again, "my friend is hurt and-" but he immediately stopped and found that the group of men were not observing the skies below after all. They had formed a sort of oval shape around one figure, a young woman who Castor knew to be Apus Major's granddaughter. She was no older than Castor and Frankie, but now her face seemed to be glazed over with a strange grief. As Castor looked harder he found that she held in her arms, ever so gingerly, the walking stick of her grandfather. She looked up at him slowly. Castor had not really had a chance to get to know this girl. Elma (which was in fact, her name) often read books and kept to herself rather than train with the other apprentices. And although Castor was not one to easily comfort, he wanted nothing more than to have something to say to Elma. She returned her gaze to the staff in her hand and began to shudder, marking the beginning of a weep. Castor shifted his eyes to the distance, paying reverence to the tremendous loss of Apus Major. As he did so, he thought he saw in his peripherals, the glistening of gold, falling towards the earth below.


	12. Chapter 11

"Erinn?" There was a great crash and the ground shook.

"Grandpa!" Erinn rushed into the kitchen to find her grandfather lying on the ground. Helping him up, Erinn saw through the window a great flash of light. "What's going on?" She yelled above the roar of falling rocks and turmoil.

"I fear that something has occurred- far beyond our realm." Her grandfather managed. "We must pray that Castor would protect us."

Moments later the rumbling stopped, but there was still a strangeness in the air. Erinn knelt down and prayed desperately that Castor would hear her. "Guard us." She whispered, "Remember Angel Falls."

At that same moment, Castor and Frankie had made their way inside the Observatory, led by notable officials and guardians. They all mourned the passing of Apus Major.

Frankie looked to Castor who's expression had hardened. "How did this happen?" She whispered. "I thought we were protected up here."

Castor felt a strange stirring inside. He looked at Frankie and saw only sorrow and anger. What he felt was confusion. Confusion and a call to arms.

"Huh?" He stammered, realizing she had asked a question. "I think it's different wi...with celestial things- Do you feel that?"

Frankie continued, "It just doesn't make any sense! There wasn't even a body to prove his death, but somehow I feel it in my heart that he is gone. Can angels just die like that- Castor what's wrong?"

Castor suddenly bent over and let out a moan. "I feel awful." He managed.

"You look awful." Said Frankie. She grasped Castor's shoulder as he lost his balance. "What's happened to you?"

"I did it." Castor whispered. "I delivered that benevolence and it killed Apus Major. The tree is dark again and all is lost."

He shivered violently. "And where is Aquila? How come I must protect Angel Falls now and he left me in the mortal world alone?"

By now the procession had moved on as Frankie and Castor stood off to the side. Frankie looked at Castor strangely. "Castor... don't-"

"I wish I wasn't a guardian." Castor said darkly. "Aquila doesn't really think I'm ready- otherwise he would have trained me better. He would have told me about this feeling and about benevolence and... and about what I would do to Apus Major."

Frankie reached for Castor's arm but he pulled back, "This is my fault. They're calling me but I'm not ready. Angel Falls doesn't need me, I'll just destroy it too!"

"Castor your...your face!" Frankie grabbed Castor by the arm and avoided his struggles. "We have to get you out of here!"

Castor swung his arm in resistance but Frankie held her grip. With a quivering voice she whispered "I'm so sorry."

Everything went black. When Castor awoke he was blinded by colors and heat. There was a familiar smell but it filled his nostrils with dread. "What happened?" He moaned. Sitting up he found that no one else was around. This wasn't the Observatory.


	13. Chapter 12

The gates of Angel Falls stood a distance away as Castor slowly stood. He felt his anger dissipate and fear took its place. "What am I doing here?" He said aloud. Suddenly he remembered what Frankie had said about his face. Castor looked about frantically for a pond or any reflective surface available. He came to a muddy puddle in the ground and stooped over it- in vain.

Suddenly he felt he was no longer alone. "Um. Are you alright?" A voice asked from behind him. It was Erinn.

Her dark hair curled around her face as a breeze picked up. Castor realized how cold he was and gave a shiver. "I'm- just a bit lost."

Erinn nodded and approached him, "I came out here looking for a clue of what that storm was all about." She explained, "I figured there would be some folks who had been passing by and got caught in it..." She looked closely into Castor's face and he quickly lowered his eyes. He felt feverish and strange. "It's dangerous out here." He finally said, "You shouldn't be walking alone."

Erinn stepped back in defense, "Believe it or not, I can handle it." She said firmly. Then her face softened once more and reached for Castor's arm. "You look pale." She said. "Come inside for awhile. Dinner is almost ready and if you need to spend the night before you continue your journey, we have extra space." Her smile made Castor feel comfortable and for a moment he believed that he would follow her. But then reality struck him and he turned his head away. "I-I can't." He managed. "I've got to..." He stopped. What was he doing? He couldn't go back to the Observatory after what had happened, he didn't exactly know how he had returned to Angel Falls, and he had so many other questions about Aquila and Apus Major and Frankie's last words.

Erinn sensed his confusion. She smiled at him again and said "You're in no state to continue through the wilderness alone. Come at least eat with us and maybe that can clear your mind."

Castor nodded slowly and managed a smile, despite his clouded mind.

The two made their way into the Angel Falls inn where a warm dinner greeted them.


	14. Chapter 13

"You must have traveled a long way." Erinn's grandpa said as he finished his last spoonful of dinner. "By the looks of it you've fared quite a bit." He said.

There it was again- what had changed in his face? Castor managed a smile though he took the comment to offense "I have." Was all he said.

Erinn sighed, "You're lucky you made it this far. I've heard many of the passes are now too dangerous for traveling. I do hope you can find your way home soon."

Castor grimaced but neither Erinn nor her grandpa noticed. "That is my hope as well." He replied. Then in desperation for a change of subject he looked about him, "Erinn... are you and your grandfather without a home? Or is this inn..."

Erinn cut him off with a melodious laugh, "We run this inn, silly! It was first run by my father when I was very young and-"

"-And she's done a mighty job with the whole business." Her grandpa chimed in, "She may be a wee lass yet, but in only a couple of months our business has practically doubled!" Erinn blushed. And Castor nodded at her, impressed.

There was an uncomfortable silence and Castor cleared his throat, "Is there some place I could-er, wash up?" He felt the urge to leave as soon as he could and he needed some time alone to come up with his next plan.

"Of course!" Erinn stood quickly and showed him down a narrow hallway. He shut the door softly behind him and leaned against the wall in happy solitude. The sound of cleared dishes and a running sink set a homey mood for Castor's meditation on all that had happened. He had been lost in thought for nearly a minute before he remembered something. Without delay he looked into the mirror and gasped at the face that looked back. The faint glow that surrounded each angel (guardian or not) always gave a golden tone to the skin and a bright look in the eyes, it also left any hair in brighter, fuller coloring than that of the mortal world- but these things could not be seen in Castor now. His hair had a grey-like tone and he looked sickly pale.

"What has happened to me?" He whispered in urgency. He had certainly felt different ever since his black out, but could an angel- was it possible...?


End file.
